1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink which gives an image with excellent water fastness even when printed on a plain paper, and also relates to an ink-jet recording method and apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background
Inks with greatly varying compositions have been hitherto reported with respect to inks for ink-jet recording. In particular, in recent years, detailed research and developments have been made from various approaches such as composition and physical properties so that a good record can be made even on a plain paper, such as paper for copying, paper for reporting, notepaper, letter paper, bond paper or continuous slip paper, commonly used in offices. For example, water-based ink including a water-soluble dye is generally used in ink-jet recording. When a record is carried out on various kinds of recording media using this kind of ink, the image can blur due to sweat or water droplets, and becomes unclear and ruined because the dye used in ink is water-soluble.